Svartsol
#redirect Ardeirian Ancestor Worship Svartsol is a practice introduced with the first Ardeirian Emperor, which was originally based around the former heads of the Azuretalon Vrykul, that has since rapidly expanded within its birthplace and developed at the same pace, although it has made almost no impact on the outside regions. It is also known, in common, as "Ancestor Worship" and -- more specifically -- "Ardeirian Ancestor Worship." In direct translation, "Svartsol" translates to "Black Sun", the symbol of the Ardeirian religion. Creation and Old Dieties Before the humans were created from mutated infants, the Azuretalon Clan held a strict belief on reverence for their ancestry above all, which had largely come from a splinter from the main Vrykul religions. Like their neighbors, theirs mainly revolved around living (Or deceased) dieties, rather than those considered unproven, but was entirely based on person rather than anything else. Their pantheon had worked on their own accord, but still heeded King Ymirjar's commands until the slaughter-demand, wherein most members (In similar fashion to the Incineration of Heronbrook) burned their homes and set sail thousands of miles away. Since their landing in Arathor, the practice largely dropped in popularity, largely only kept by the Vaughts and Riqens within their later-Barony. However, the faith was sorely needed in their travels to the largely-unsettled area of Ardeiria, and received sky-rocketed popularity. Aderyn I, being the only man in the caravan to truly remember the scriptures, took this chance to expand on his forefather's religion, causing it to amount to a huge source of influence within his Empire. As the family line went on, the Azuretalon dieties were pushed out in similar fashion to its former laws within Northrend, although their names were kept as a sort of foundation for Aderyn's wisdom. Those being: Svena, Veracity Made Flesh Born during a large-scale starvation within the Azuretalon cove, Svena became known for arranging huge hunting and scouting parties, able to steal food from invaders, capture their soldiers for sacrifices, and, most importantly, bring down herds of deer with a band of ill-equipped hunters. A statue of her still stands in Vaugholde, surprisingly able to stand through the Ardeirian Liberation of Vaugholde and the Kresten's assault during Braith Vaught's reign. Alvar, Fury Made Flesh The first son of the Azuretalon chieftain, he took his father's timid nature as the definition of weakness, publically murdering him and conscripting a huge amount of fighting men for their army. Shortly thereafter, he lead a massive, brutal campaign against any clans around his area. The other two sons told the Vrykul King that these had been unfaithful, and so they were given even more land for their efforts. However, these tribes were largely innocent (At least of their accusations), and the war was entirely about early-born Imperialism that would live on through their descendant's line. Hasse, Guidance Made Flesh The last diety of the Azuretalon triumvirate, Hasse had lead the Azuretalon from their ancestral lands after his brother gave his life to distract the Ymirjar-loyal forces, having been able to get most of their ships out of the harbors before the already-burning town received more destruction. In old-age once the Empire demanded their loyalty, Hasse couldn't give much of a fight and relied on his son, Aderyn I, to carry on the family legacy. Spread Unlike the Old Ways and Light, Ardeirian Ancestor Worship had spread, at least to those who weren't enslaved, largely peacefully. Aderyn I used the sense of comradery born from the war on the Clansmen, as well as the tragedy that befell House Riqen, for his own gain, quickly placing heavily-religious advisors within the Elk's Keep and Snowhaven. Although the Stag seemed like it was on the verge of accepting Svartsol entirely generations later, the Light soon reached its borders and converted the ruling families within a few years. Meanwhile, the ever-loyal Krestens had only taken the Dieties, and immediately began threatening war and destruction on the House of Caer for their transgressions. This eventually lead to the Weeklong War between the two families, which had been prevented -- in part -- by the Stag's adoption of the Vaught Dieties. Shortly after, non-enslaved (or living free) human sacrifices to these dieties were cut off, something its founder had forgotten to do. Modern Day The religion has largely shaped the Ardeirian culture and holidays, with statues, temples, and words of worship related to it having spread to the entirety of their realm. Even the treacherous House of Geroth had worshipped a form of it, although they replaced the Vaught dieties with their own. Reverence for their first Emperor has only intensified since his death, with stories of his great actions being made nearly every year, further exaggerating his legacy. In every major city stands a statue of Emperor Aderyn Alvar Vaught I, either with sword, bow, or book in hand, depending on the region. These are considered altars and are commonly outside of temples, however they can also be found at the gates or in the middle of their main village. Uniform in one thing, however, is the sacrificial furnace. Although living humans are forbidden, anything from bread to slaves are offered to them, with the live ones executed shortly before. This is rarely seen as a punishment, since many requested their remains be cremated within them, and the food or otherwise given for the spirit's sake. The largest is the first one ever created, placed just outside the gates to the Vaught Crypts, which burns a spiritual blue flame which reaches the statue's head, causing the clear-crystals planted in rememberance of their first Emperor's blue eyes to glow an icy-color towards onlookers. Unknown to all but the Andeskötare (Spirit Keepers) and the rulers of House Vaught, the Monastery of Ancestry's most trusted tenders of the Crypt, this place of worship also contains Aderyn Vaught I's bones. Partial Reincarnation The rules for this belief are exceedingly simple: The gender of the child must match the person they're named after, they must have at least a fraction of the name within their own, and a living sacrifice must be given. Normally goats or other, older livestock. To better enlighten their adherents, the Monastery of Ancestry created a sort of conventions for names, breaking the "Strength" of the reincarnation based on how much of the child's name had been made in replica. Partial Names Sir Haerith Ferith Vaught is the most used example of this, due to his first name being taken to fractions. "Haer" has become a beloved first half, or entire, portion of a boy's name, with "Haerk" and "Haerken" becoming the feminine, non-reincarnation viable alternatives. When a child only holds the fraction, they're considered 1/4 of the requirements met, which is believed to fortell their physical appearance. Unlike the other two rules, only having the fraction as a middle name disqualifies it, however, and nothing is foretold. Full Given Names Aderyn Vaught I is the most commonly taken name, which has made children named after Aderyn II, Aderyn III, and Aderyn IV having defaulted to the man they were named after. When taking the full first name and a different middle, the more "Powerful" (AE: One of the Six Dieties, or automatically Aderyn) one is chosen to represent the child's future. Not only is their eventual physical appearance decided, but profession and fractions of their personality as well. 2/4. Full Names Held exclusive to the family, most often the Vaughts, a Full Name status is considered an attempt to reincarnate the eponym. Anneryn Anwen Vaught's name was taken by Bevan for his daughter, switching about the middle and first, and thereby promising a somewhat return of their past Queen. Near everything is decided upon the eponym's history, rather the namesake's actions, with only a few portions kept to random. Personality, future build, ambitions, and even children's personalities are all kept to this policy. The Black Sun and Other Symbolism According to legend, the Black Sun appeared multiple times in the Emperor's life; His birth, the founding of the Empire, and the end of his life. This was coincidence, however, because the "Black sun" was simply an eclipse. Nevertheless; eclipses are considered mini-holidays by Ardeirians everywhere, allowing them a momentary taxless day on essentials, while marriage rates skyrocket until the eclipse ends. The Black Sun is also believed to be a symbol of oncoming militant victory, and are commonly seen sewn onto war-banners, including the Ardeirian flag. This also influenced the Ardeirian coin, made of Molybdenum, in that its shape was made to resembol a fiery, black sun. Secondary symbols include red crosses on black backgrounds, the colors (In order) red, black, and light grey, and Aderyn Alvar Vaught I, normally with the sword variation. This is clearly seen on the "Imperial Ardeirian" angel on the flag, wielding a broadsword rather than a spear, most likely drawing likeness to a younger Emperor. Angels Angels in Svartsol are largely different from other religions, in that they are not seen as saviors or inherently good men. Rather, they're fashioned to be strict, ruthlessly adherent soldiers of the Faith. Near-always depicted with black wings and either red robes or armor, they're often fashioned as "Sinner's bane." It's possible for Dieties to become these beings, but the criteria of "Greatness" forces them to become default, such as Anneryn I, according to Svartsol text. This remains incorrect, and almost every Vaught ruler died without having peace therein, causing them to still inhabit the Crypts. Beliefs Svartsol is a polytheistic religion that facilitates greater loyalty to a Diety of the adherent's choice, along with aknowledge as Aderyn Alvar Vaught I as the eternal Guardian of Humanity, as well as King of the Afterlife. Still, those who follow Dieties such as Ferith or Anneryn are not seen as less religious directly, moreso that those whose loyalty belongs solely to the God-Emperor are on an entirely different level. While it started as simple reverence for Ancestry, the religion rapidly expanded throughout the Imperial Era. Polygamy A hot-button topic within the Ministry of Religion, Polygamy is generally accepted by Svartsol, somewhat. "Prime" spouses are mandatory in all regions, and the Stag's huge devotion to already-present morals, namely single Oaths, causes it to be the exception to the rule -- although mainly because of their already-present faith in the Light. In the far southern reaches, such as Vaughriff and the Wedge, Polygamy is more common than not, with the key difference of all children from the multiple spouses being legitimate, while all alternatives past the "Prime" risk having bastards in Vaughriff. Reincarnation Svartsol states simply that reincarnation exists, in that the Dieties give a portion of their being to children with the correct naming conventions. When a being does not reach Dietal status, it's said that they are reborn as either human or beast, depending on how faithful they'd been to the ideals. Rather than having an active aspect of hell, those who sin without remorse risk being reincarnated as something considered far worse: Elves. Sins Svens are forbidden from worshipping the anti-Dieties, first and foremost. Execution is the punishment for paying homeage to beings such as Kirtein Vaught, Cowardice Made Flesh, often through public beheadings. Other sins punishable by execution are: Cannibalism, rape, desecrating a Diety's shrines, and murdering one's (Female) elders. Murdering a male elder is considered a sin, but less-so than women, since it was somewhat commonplace for political purposes -- often punished by losing two fingers and an ear. Disrespect to authority, homeland, consuming rotten meat or insects, and suicide (Except in the cases of self-punishment) are also considered sinful. Lastly, homosexuality and other interactions with the same sex are permitted, so long as it does not stop one's duty to their Diety and the God-Emperor. Category:Ardeiria